S18: P8/Transcript
Part 8. (The General is seen approaching a communications console. He activates it.) General: Ma'am, the Storm King has been destroyed. It may seem that the Knights have gained four new members and a new team of Power Rangers. ???: Really? How did they manage to destroy the Storm King? General: The green one. He came on too quickly and swiped the Staff of Sacanas. He then struck him down. ???: Listen. These Knights were responsible for the death of my father! I want you to find that green one and end him! General: I already have a squad of Storm Creatures going after him. (Meanwhile, G5 Green is seen taking out a group of Storm Creatures pestering civilians. The creatures are destroyed and the Knights and Beast Morphers arrive. G5 Green sees them and leaves.) Benji: Wait!! Come ba... Gah! We're not gonna catch him. Ravi: How do we find out who he is then? Benji: Wait for him to come to us maybe? Jaxon: Hate to break it to you, Benji, but that sounds highly unlikely with the way he keeps running away from us. (Later, the heroes return to the Command Center.) Yuri: Did you find out who he is? Ravi: No. Devon: Well, whoever he is, he's really good. He destroyed the Storm King with one blow! Nate: Well, maybe because he's not much without the Staff of Sacanas. But still. Lambert: Still, he'll make a great addition to the team. To be fair, I never seen a green G5 in our records, but his powers did originate from here. Benji: Are you saying that he could be anyone of us? Lambert: I still don't know, but that's a possibility. Monika: That means we go around and ask anyone about this green G5. Nate: Not you, Monika. We just got you and your friends set up with a penthouse in the city. Monika: (Gasp) Really! (Monika and her friends embrace each other.) Nate: We're gonna have Benji help you out. Monika: Let me get another guy in on this! (Monika runs out the door. Benji follows. Heater: Hey. Where's Cloe? Lambert: She had to step out for a bit. Nate: Weird though. Ever since Storm King's forces arrived, she's gone really quiet. Devon: Is she all right? Lambert: She seemed to be. Kinda tough to know what's going on through her head sometimes. Zoey: Wonder if she knows anything about our mystery green guy? Ravi: She is an expert on several different rangers. We should- (The alarm sounds. Nate access his computer.) Nate: Security breach in the forests. Ravi: The forests? Heather: Seems our job isn't done yet. Jaxon: We'll let Benji help out Monika. We'll go and see who came by to visit. (The heroes arrive in the forest. Ravi sees a bunch of Storm Creatures through the Beast-X Saber binoculars.) Ravi: It's that General again. He's having the Storm Creatures do... something. (Ravi looks again. The Storm Creatures are seen draining the plants of their life force to power up a cannon.) Ravi: No. They're taking life from the plants here. Zoey: Shouldn't Lexi be here to stop this? Devon: Guys. Look! (Ravi sees Lexi locked in a cage guarded by Storm Creature.) Ravi: They have Lexi. Devon: Ravi, we need some photos of what's going on here. Ravi: On it. (Ravi gets out his blaster and puts it into camera mode. He starts taking pictures. The General looks at the Storm Creatures.) General: Keep going. I need to inform our guys at the PMC. (The General leaves the area.) Devon: Alright. Let's take these guys out quietly. (Meanwhile, Benji and Monika are seen in the penthouse.) Monika: Oh my god! I'm reeeeally loving this place! Benji: So who are we waiting for? Monika: A man named John. He just left his ranch when I called him. Benji: A cowboy? Monika: Yeah. (A knock on the door is heard. Monika answers.) John: Hey. I came here as fast as I could. Monika: Thanks for coming, John. (John approaches Benji.) John: You must be Benji Nolan. I'm John Hanlin. Benji: How'd you know my name? John: I've seen a lot of your races. I'm a big fan. Benji: Thanks, but... Try not to give me a big head. John: I don't plan to. Monika: I think I'll have you boys set up the living room and kitchen. You know, let you two get to know each other better. John: Sounds good. (Monika walks into her room to unpack.) John: Shall we get workin' Benji: Sounds good. (Back in the forest, the heroes are seen taking out the Storm Creatures. Heather goes up to Lexi's cage) Heather: Are you okay? Lexi: You. You're Power Rangers. Zoey: Yeah! Hang out we'll get you out of here. Lexi: Stop the cannon first! That device is killing the plant life here! Jaxon: I'm on it! (Jaxon then approaches the cannon and opens the access panel.) Jaxon: Don't know what these guys were planning to use this for, but I guess we'll never know. (Jaxon begins ripping out wires, rendering the cannon useless. Lexi sees the General behind Jaxon.) Lexi: LOOK OUT!!!! (The General tries to punch Jaxon, but Jaxon ducks. The heroes regroup.) General: You people nearly got me executed today! And now, you made my life even worse! Now, it's your turn to hurt! (The General creates a cage of lightning. Jaxon tries to go through it, but is electricuted and passes out.) General: I wouldn't do that... Unless you want to die! Lexi: You are a coward! You defile nature and her bounty in such a horrid manner! Freaks like you are why I hated people to begin with! General: Oh, can the hippie talk, bitch! Heather: Damn it! We're trapped! Devon: Now what are we gonna do!? (Back at the command center) Nate: That's not good! They're trapped! Lambert: Nate, contract Ben! They need him! Nate: Right! (Back at Monika's home, John and Benji are seen working when Benji's comms go off) Benji: (answers) What is it Nate? Nate: Benji the others need you! That General has the others and Lexi Green trapped! Benji: Crap! I'm on my way! (As Benji rushes out John steps out of the kitchen) John: Hey Benji, I'm making a sandwich you want- … Ben? (As John looks confused Monika steps out) Monika: Everything okay? John: Yeah but Benji's gone. Monika: There must be trouble. I need to go help him out. I bet he's on his way to the garage. (Monika leaves. Later, Benji arrives and confronts the General.) Benji: Hey pal!! You mind letting my friends go?! General: No chance, buddy! Benji: Guess the subtle approach isn't gonna cut it. EXECUTE!! (Morph) (Benji and the General then begins to clash blades. The General pushes Benji against a tree.) General: Is this all you got, kid? Benji: Not even close! General: Well too bad. It is. (The General trips Benji up. Benji flies to the ground and demorphs.) General: You and your forefathers will pay for what you did to our employer's father! You're all sitting ducks! Time to end this!! (Suddenly, blasts are seen. They hit the lock on Lexi's cage and the control panel on the electric cage, freeing the captives.) General: Wait! WHO.. ?! ???: End of the line, partner. (The person is holding the G5 Wrangler. He reveals himself as John Hanlin.) Benji: No way... John?! Heather: Hey! That's the man who helped Monika! General: It doesn't matter who you are! You'll pay for destroying the Storm King! John: I don't think so, partner. IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DIAL IN! (Turns dial on his G5 Wrister to "15") EXECUTE! (Hits the "Morph" button and morphs into G5 Green.) Hang on, everyone! This guy is mine! (John jumps over the General while blasting him. He lands and fires numerous blasts by fanning his blaster. The General is hit numerous times. Lambert, Nate, and Monika look on from the Command Center.) Monika: J.. John. (Smiles and blushes) (Cloe enters and watches the fight from the doorway. Back in the forest...) General: You're starting to annoy me!! (Draws his sword and points it at John while walking towards him.) This will be easy! You have no sword! Such a noob you are! John: Oh. But wait! There's more! Get closer in the next 5 seconds and I'll throw this in absolutely free! BLADE MODE! (John transforms his Wrangler into Blade Mode.) John: Who said I didn't have a blade? General: Well... I underestimated you. No matter. You'll be dead soon enough. John: Don't make a cowboy a promise you can't keep. Bring it on, partner. (The General charges at John. John dodges all attacks and then stops the blade with just two fingers. He holds the blade still.) General: HOW?!! John: Been training on my ranch. Been doing this for past seven years. (John takes the General's blade away. He then delivers a final strike against the General, causing an explosive blowback. He struggles to get up, and his appearance is showing strange changes.) John: Hmmm. Benji: What's happening? (The General ends up revealing his true self: a fiery Digimon called SkullMeramon.) Cloe: (Analyzer) SkullMeramon. Flame Type. Ultimate Level. His Heavy Metal Fire is a destructive ball of melted metal fired from his mouth. (SkullMeramon grows into a giant.) John: Whoa! That guy really means business! Benji: '''Thanks for the help, John. I'm really amazed by your fighting! But for right now, we better hand this over to Devon. '''Devon: (Activates Comms) Lambert! Racer Zord now!! (The Racer Zord leaves its hangar. Devon and Cruise enter the zord through the front bumper. They enter the cockpit.) Cruise: Systems Ready. Devon: In Position. (The Zord enters Linked Mode.) Cruise: Cruise Linked. (The Racer Zord drives towards SkullMeramon.) Devon: Let's show this guy some real fire! BATTLE MODE! (The Zord enters Battle Mode. SkullMeramon sees him and begins to blast his Heavy Metal Fire attack. The Zord is hit a few times.) Devon: We're hit! We can't keep catching those attacks! Cruise: Let's enter Cheetah Mode! Devon: Great idea! (The Zord enters Cheetah Mode and dashes out of the way numerous times.) Devon: Now THAT'S what I call speed!! (The Zord lunges and attacks SkullMeramon. The Zord is now behind him and re-enters Battle Mode.) Devon: Transport, Cheetah Beast Blaster!! (Devon summons the Cheetah Beast Blaster. He lines up the shot.) Devon: Racer Zord! Cheetah Strike!! (Devon fires the blaster and the Zord delivers a final slash at SkullMeramon, reverting him back into a DigiEgg.) Devon: Virus Eliminated. (Devon takes the DigiEgg and then regroups with the rest of the heroes on the group to welcome John to the team.) Devon: SkullMeramon has left the building. Benji: Nice job. And we have a new friend to thank for it. John: Don't mention it, Benji. I only did what anyone else did. Benji: How'd you know we'd be here? John: I recognized any of the Storm King's goons anywhere. I was surprised when I saw you morph into G5 Red. Benji: Same to you when you morphed into Green. (The heroes then return to the Command Center. Monika turns and sees them. She's runs and hugs John.) Monika: JOHN! YOU WERE WONDERFUL!! (Everyone looks at Monika. Monika lets go and starts blushing.) Monika: S.. Sorry. I got excited. Benji: Pulled a Sayori? Sayori: Hey! Benji: Sorry. (To John) So, what made you go after the Storm King? John: Let's just say, I owed Storm King for what happened to Nene. Benji: Nene??? You know Nene?! John: Yeah. We worked together to stop the Storm King and remnant of the New Ozai Society, causing an dimensional intrusion. (Looks down) Despite our intentions, Nene got sucked into the distortion... I haven't seen her since. Benji: Nene.... Heather: ... Jaxon: You think she might be still alive? John: I hope so. She told me about the guy she was dating during the time we worked. (To Benji) That's another reason I know you, Ben. She really liked you when she spoke of you. Benji: Thanks John. That means a lot. Yuri: Oh that's so sad... He misses his girlfriend... Ravi: I know how you feel Ben. I still miss Roxy... Sayori: Awww! (Looks at Natsuki) Isn't it sad Natsuki? Natsuki: Y-Yeah I... I guess so... Lexi: If I may. Heather: Oh Lexi. Are you feeling all right? Lexi: Yes. I'm a quick healer. And I'd like to thank you all for helping me and protecting the forest. Zoey: Hey trust me we know how important nature is. Lexi: Indeed. Its more important then most people know. But thanks to you all, my job here is done for now. Jaxon: We were glad to help out. Lexi: Cloe's gathered herself quite the team. You we're most impressive as well John. John: Thank you kindly. Davon: Hey John. If you don't mind, I wanted to know. How did you get your powers? Cloe: He got them from me. (The group all sees Cloe enter the room) Lexi: Cloe. Long time no see. Cloe: Its good to see you old friend. Monika: You know John, Cloe? Cloe: We're cousins. Benji: Cousins? John: Distant cousins, but we are related all the same. Heather: So you gave John his ranger powers. Cloe: Yeah. The team currently is strong. But the bad guys are gonna get stronger. So we need to be to. Jaxon: Why didn't you tell us about your powers John? John: Cloe didn't want me to. Said to wait till the moment was right. Cloe: Trust me, there is reason behind my madness. Sayori: Wow you got a whole family of Power Rangers huh Cloe? Cloe: (Chuckles) Not a WHOLE family but close enough. John: I'll admit, when Cloe asked me to take these powers I wasn't sure at first. But after seeing the dangers out there, seems my ranch and whole bunch of people will be in danger if I don't step in and do my part. Benji: Well. I guess this makes our team 4 then. Cloe: That's right. Now the G5 Green is on your team, you guys will be better prepared for what is to come. John: *Tips his head* Look forward to working with ya'll. Benji: *Extends his hand* Welcome to the team John. (Benji and John shake hands, ready to work together against the enemies to come) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 18 Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan